Don't forget about me
by wicked x
Summary: When Kelly moves to Forks, she's having an surprise. Will she put the others in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**I wanted to say that I'm not english, so you will see a lot of things that won't be correct, feel free to tell me, so I can change it. Oh and a disclaimer would be in here to so; I wish I did, but I do not own the characters, only Kelly is made by me.**

When I went to Forks I didn't really had a reason for it all. I just sort of wishing, I could fit in. I was 16, for allmost a century now and I never really went to high school, for the first time. In the time I was born, the horrible time when the Spanish influenza was in Chicago, were I lived back then. First I saw my parents die en suddenly my brother disappeared, he had the disease as well, so I figured out he died and nobody had the guts to tell me.

I was all alone when a strange figure came to me and made me have an absolute really hard pain. Like I was burning inside. I only got away from him recently. He had some sort of thing for me, which wasn't the same from my side. I just wanted to get away from him as far as I could possible go. Only the tought of him, made me shiver.

I didn't even had a clue that there were other vampires as well. It was untill I saw them, and reconised one of them. It wasn't that hard to figure out what happend to _him_. I was stunned to see him, but I relaxed right away. I didn't want to scare him away.

The girl with brown curly hair, patted him on the arm and was trying to get his attention, something she didn't have to wait long for. "Look, Edward, look," she said, pointing at my direction. Something that made me want to hide. "She looks just like you." There was a truth in that, ofcourse there was. I rolled my eyes and looked directly in there way and saw them all looking at me, curious.

"I _can_ hear you, you know," I said annoyed. They must have known, I was talking to them because they looked all shocked. Just like my face was just a moment before. I rolled my eyes again, for I saw the girl who saw me first comming in my direction. _What was she going to do?_ I smiled a sweet smile to her, but I knew she wasn't buying it. Why would she, even I knew it was fake.

I had to much experience with vampires to know, I couldn't trust them. When the girl finally arrived, she looked worried. She clearly was surprised. "Hello, my name is Bella Hale," she said with a smile. I wasn't buying _her_ smile either. Even thought, I heard from the coven and they were like me, not wanting to be a monster, I didn't trust them, for at least a little bit. I didn't shook her hand she held out.

"Kelly," I said short, I didn't wanted to give her to much on what I could give away. Especially when I knew the traitor was listening with us. With her. I saw him look at the two of us. She frowned still not knowing how to react at me.

"I truly am sorry we were talking behind your back," she said, like she meant it. I knew better than that. I could stop myself in time to roll with my eyes again. It had became a habit over the last few years. "Do you also have a family, I know you are a vegetarian, I can see it from your eyes."

I shook my head as an anwer to her quenstion, which made her look even more surprised. I desided to tell the truth on this one. "I don't trust anybody, in the end you can only trust yourself," I said honest. She look puzzled, but shook her head. She looked at me if she coudln't believe what I just said.

"That's odd," she said. She looked at her 'family' and returned her gaze at me. "Sometimes it's good to have someone around. That you know there is allways someone waiting for you."

This time I couldn't stop myself in time and rolled my eyes at her words. They were _so_ not true. "You sound like a commercial," I said, while I let a sight out of my mound. I couldn't believe she was trying to convince me.

"Then let me prove to you that I'm right," she said. Wasn't I making myself clear? I saw that Edward walked in our direction. Probably to long away from Bella. I was stunned he didn't even knew who I was yet. Like I wasn't important at all to him. It almost wanted me to not remember him to.

"_Don't_ read my mind," I insisted at him. He looked surprised at me, that I knew. Something that made me feel like I had control again. A feeling I lost again when he smiled at me. What was wrong with them? It was not normal to smile _that_ often.

"I won't," he promised me, which made me grin. Even if he wanted to he couldn't, not anymore. I totally had back control. The smile didn't fade away from his face, so I suspected he didn't knew yet. "I think Bella is right."

I wanted to say no at them again, but I couldn't. Did I really had to say no to this? I always wanted something like this would happen. That Edward would be back in my life, how could I ignore this opportunity? So I smiled at the both of them and nodded my head. "Maybe it's not that bad." How could it be bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ^^,**

**here is the second part, I still suck at English, but the main reason to this story is to make that better.  
Disclaimer: I thought it could change, but I was wrong. I still don't own the characters, only Kelly is mine.**

School ended way to fast. Time went alway to fast when I didn't wanted it to. Somehow time was never on my side. I was planning on get away without them noticing, but somehow they knew I was planning on doing that because they were already waiting for me. I sighed and walked to them.

"Your not going anywhere," the girl with the short brown hair said. It was my time to look surprised. "I saw you were planning on running away."

Edward chuckled at her words which made me look at him, curious. Had they figured it out already? I wasn't going to tell hem, either way. "Alice, can look in the future," Edward explained to me. I had to watch my moves then. Why did they had gifts, it was unfair. If they weren't going to find out themselfs, then there powers would.

"Looks like there is no escape then," I said, defeated. There was a way out, only I knew about. A way out, I wasn't going to use. I didn't liked to use it. Alice would see it, unless I would stop that. I had to sit in the car with Alice and Jasper, because I couldn't escape with them, for sure. If they only knew.

The ride didn't took long. They were really fast drivers, but I didn't mind. I liked to go fast. It made me have less time to think. They were a family they said, so there had to be others as well. I found that interesting. Did Edward lived with the one how created him? I really was curious. With grace I stepped out of the car and waited patiently for the others to come as well. It wasn't even my house, for gods sake. I smiled when they walked in front of me in the house. Only Bella was behind me, making sure I wouldn't walk away. Something I wasn't even planning to do anymore, curiosity took over me.

Maybe they were right, maybe it was better to have a family. I could at least try, even when my real family didn't remembered me. I walked behind them in the house and found the open space wonderfull. It was so different of what I was used to. In the living rome were two vampires, I could here them. Two hands were locked before my eyes. Bella's hands. "It's a surprise," she said, I could hear the smile in her voice. Alright, I could handle a surprise, couldn't I?

Bella removed her hands when we were in the living rome, and I became a statue right from that moment. _Carlisle?_ I heard him gasped but I didn't paid much attention on it. _Carlisle had changed Edward!_ Pain hit me. If I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped. "_You_?" I asked shocked, when I could find my voice again.

"Kelly?" Carlisle asked puzzled. "Long time, no see." His voice was unsecure. Anger took over me, before I even noticed it. I normally could go along with my emotions just fine, but I just snapped.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked surprised. I knew him better than I wanted to. Disgusting took over my face. How could he even do that? Before either both of us could answer my anger became to much.

"You abandoned me?" I asked angry. "You left me all alone, what were you even thinking? My family was gone and you just took my _brother_ away from me? Without even telling?" I was totally focused on Carlisle but a voice broke my concentration.

"Brother?" the blond girl asked. She looked puzzled. "Carlisle never told us about him." I rolled my eyes. He didn't even had the guts to tell him. Typical.

"_Tell_ them," I insisted on Carlisle. "Tell them the truth." I felt how I calmed down a bit, without even wanting to. How was that possible? Then it hit me, there was another one with a gift. Darn it, I wasn't so special after all.

"Kelly was Edwards sister, when they were still alive, but I don't know how she became _one of us_," he said puzzled. I heard the rest of them gasp. At least they knew now. I turned to look at Edward, he was ready know. He had to be. I couldn't do this on my own. I needed him, I needed comfort. I had done way to long without him, I missed how we used to be.

"You can read my mind," I said soft, he looked surprised, when he found out that it was the only thing he could do at the moment. I let him look at how I changed, how I was a prisoner in my own existent and hated to be what I become. I also let him see how big our band used to be. We always protected each other. How difficult it was for me to see him dying and how I was healty as a horse. When he was done, he gasped.

"How did you do that?" he asked puzzled. I smiled at him, the first smile that was real. Was I ready to tell him, could I trust him? At that question he nodded, which also made me smile.

"You can read minds can you?" I asked him. In response he nodded, not wanting to interrupt me. "I can't really read minds, but I can _control_ them." Edward looked confused, like he was missing the point. "When I want someone to do something for me, I can make them."


End file.
